The present invention relates to an improved inductive type ignition system for use with internal combustion engines and the like.
Heretofore, various types of ignition systems have been devised for internal combustion engines. Listed below are a number of U.S. Patents known to the inventor which describe various types of prior art ignition systems.
______________________________________ PATENT NO. INVENTOR ISSUE DATE ______________________________________ 1,259,995 Kettering, et al. Mar. 19, 1918 3,056,066 Dozier, Jr. Sept. 25, 1962 3,280,809 Issler Oct. 25, 1966 3,550,573 Kowalski Dec. 29, 1970 3,677,253 Oishi, et al. July 18, 1972 3,704,397 Crouch, et al. Nov. 28, 1972 ______________________________________
Generally, prior art ignition systems have been unreliable for one or more of the following reasons:
A. Incapable when engine spark plugs are contaminated of generating ignition sparks of sufficient energy to ignite a fuel-air mixture;
B. Incapable of keeping engine spark plugs clean from carbon deposits and other contaminants;
C. Characterized by generating an ignition spark of too short duration to completely ignite non-homogenous fuel-air mixtures;
D. Subject to arcing across breaker points employed as timing means, thus have been plagued by unreliability caused by deterioration of the breaker points;
E. Have had only one source of ignition pulses so as to become inoperative whenever this one energy source becomes inoperative.
F. Failure of breaker point timing means to switch currents caused by circuit operation at current levels insufficient to burn away contaminants.